


Egocentric

by BFCentral



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meta, Part 4 spoilers, Slight Ryo/Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: Ryo is nothing but a man of his word.





	Egocentric

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the tags, it contains spoilers for part 4 so no complaints accepted! We are just dying softly at the amount of ryoriku food Banri offered

Ryo is nothing but a man of his word. Just like he told Riku, he accumulated everything he had been collecting for months - every CD, every pamphlet, photo, album, interview, magazine… It all piled up on the ground, creating a quite big hill. Only once he took everything and put it in one place, he noticed how many things connected with Riku he owned. His eyes swiped over the booklets he pre-ordered as soon as they were out, the tickets to Riku’s birthday live he stayed up until ungodly hours for… Every single of those objects had a story and emotions connected to it.

The lighter in his hand was heavier than he remembered it to be. The camera was set, everything was ready to be recorded and posted on Rabitter, then linked to Riku. Idols are liars that betray him time after time. Zero betrayed him, Momo betrayed him, now Zool betrayed him too… It was just a matter of time before Riku would also turn his back on Ryo, and yet…! He could come up with excuses. He could explain his hesitation just fine! After all, he spent time and money on this! He shouldn’t have to burn it! But it was you who said you will. That accursed voice that constantly reminded him of things he didn’t want to think about echoed loudly in his head.

Spite flared inside him and Ryo lit the lighter, putting it above the pile of merch. With a remote control he started recording. Fire danced on the small thing in his hand, hypnotising his gaze. It’s tip was red, just like Riku’s fiery hair and burning eyes, the one he always held on the stage. Ryo was more than familiar with that sight, he had spent countless hours rewatching his performances. Riku’s words came back to him. “Isn’t it fun, watching us? Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” So what if he was? He would enjoy himself, and then get stabbed in the back while idols would walk away unharmed, unaffected! So what if it’s fun?! Does that mean Riku could leave Ryo alone?! Could just walk away and find another idiot that would be willing to listen?! Ryo’s hand lowered, barely centimeters away from the pile. Familiar anger was burning his insides, it felt so good to give into that irrationality…! Just a bit more… Just a bit…

\- I can… I can do it!

He didn’t know who he needed to tell that. Maybe that mocking voice in his head that laughed at his pathetic performance. Riku is just another liar! He said so himself, he will betray Ryo! Why, why isn’t his hand moving?! Was he ready to give up his ideals, discard all the effort he put into it inside a drawer?!

Suddenly the flame flickered and disappeared. As if woken up from a trance, Ryo blinked and looked around. Everything was in disarray, even his shrine was in shambles, scattered on the ground. It looked as if a tornado passed by his room. Panic settled inside him.

\- Who the hell touched my shrine-

It was you. Turning deaf ear to that voice he quickly rearranged everything as it was. The lighter ended up on the other side of the room, forgotten and abandoned. Only when every piece of merch was back where it belonged, Ryo heaved a relieved sigh.

\- Ahaha… Idols truly are terrifying…

He couldn’t imagine his life without Riku. No, the thought was too scary. Without Riku, what was left for him?

_"At Black or White, we will show you our power. So you won’t need to say such things about idols anymore."_

\- I wonder… if you really can do that, Riku.

One last time, Ryo would believe words of an idol. Even if he was betrayed so many times, his own feelings being trampled over and over… He wanted to believe Riku.

It was his power, being able to move hearts of people.

Truly, a frightening power.


End file.
